Mandolorian Rebels
by GeneralAndres
Summary: This is the story of a Mandalorian Commander that was an Imperial officer one of the youngest. He left the Empire after seeing the things they were doing. From there on he would stop at nothing to protect his people and his home to stop the Empire. However he will soon reunite with an old friend unexpectedly. Please leave reviews to tell me if you want something added or enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Voice- Commander? Commander?

Commander- His eyes would open and wake up inside a black tent.

The commander would look at the man who was calling his name.

"What is it Ekadd?"- eyes the commander while rubbing his eyes.

"Sir, we have an incoming message from a Ghost crew" said Ekadd.

The commanders eyes would widened not of fear but of the importance of this. He would the stand up and grab his Madelorian helmet. He had the Traditional armor of the Mandolorians it could of been compared to the armor that Pre Vizla had during the clone wars. However his armor was black but with silver linings he also had a jet pack but hasn't attached it and on his right shoulder he had a black cape. The commander would then walk out of his tent.

He looked around seeing that his fellow mandelorian warriors were carrying in with their business. Some he saw practicing with their target practice, others were carrying supplies, however his top men and women were outside the communication tent. He the put his helmet on. He walked toward it he saw his troops with eager faces probably for the whole business. He entered the tent and saw the hologram it was a he was in his Twenties or early thirties, he had a metal visor covering his eyes.

The man spoke first "Commander Sulten, its good to see you. Your reputation proceeds you."

Commander Sulten smiled "It depends from which side you hear it from, but you are not communicating me just to talk what do you need Kanan"

Kanan would smirk "Well we received word that the Empire is building a Factory to build newly designed tie fighters in one of mandalores moons. We would like for you and you clan to help us destroy it"

Commander Sulten scratched his chin. "Those fighter will cause us some problems to liberate Mandalore. Alright Kannan we will help you. Meet us at these coordinates."

Commander Sulten would signal to one of his men who began transferring the coordinates.

"I will be very excited to meet you Kannan"

The hologram shot off and Commander Sulten would turn with his shoulder cloak following him. He walked out the tent and walk towards his Mandalorian ship. Six other Mandelorians followed him and got on the ship. Commander Sulten was considered to be a professional at everything. Flying, shooting, negotiations, interrogations, driving and of course he had his way around with women. Commander Sulten entered the Starship and went into the pilots seat. Sulten began to think -Alright let's meet our new friends- He then turned on the ship


	2. Chapter 2

Location -Rebel Fleet-

The Mandelorian Ship docks in the Rebel Transport ship. Commander Sulten put his helmet on and started to walk away from his seat with his companions. When he got off the ship so did four of his men from the passenger area. He saw a couple of people one was obviously Commander Sato, also Kanan next to him was a boy couldn't be older than sixteen, a Twi'lek female and what appeared to be a Lasat and a Droid, and other Naval staff. However what really caught his attention was a Female Wearing Mandelorian Armor the thing is that her armor was colorful filled with shapes and creatures painted on to it. He knew someone like that but he couldn't put his fingers around it.

Commander Sato was the first one to greet him.

"Hello, Commander Sulten, we are grateful full for you to come join us and our cause."

He looked at Commander Sato and said "Anything to defeat the Empire and get them off Mandalore"

Sulten looked at the Mandalorain female and said"I did not know that there was another Mandalorian clan here"

The female responded "Oh no, there is not another clan here just me." She took off her helmet and said "I'm Sabine"

It hit him. He remembered her.

"Sabine?" He said. He took off his helmet and revealed his face to him.

"Wait Hans is that you?" She said

Hans smiled at her and at the joy of seeing an old friend.

Sabine ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Hans accepted it.

The Twi'lek female asked Sabine "Wait you know him?"

Sabine released the hug and looked at the female and said "Yeah, Hera we go way back since we were kids he taught me a thing or to about being a mandalorian."

Hans looked at the female "More like taught her everything" Sabine laughed.

The other Mandelorians were in a mix of happiness but also seriousness.

Hans cleared his throat.

"Well now to what we really came for" Hans clicked a few buttons on his right fore arm. A projector activated and showed a large building of some kind. "The empire is building a Factory of some kind what came from my intel is that this factory is manufacturing parts for a mass weapon of some kind."

Hera starred at Hans and asked "Do you know what kind of weapon?"

Hans looked at her and said "Sadly no, that information is only known to top people of the Empire, but whatever they are building we have to destroy it no matter what."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Now here is the plan" Hans said

After the explanation and everyone in agreement. After that everyone greeted each other.

Hans and Sabine started walking together. Hans happy of meeting his lost friend actually he felt they were always more than that they've known each other for a long time and been through a lot. "I heard about your trouble with the mandalorian Imperials. As always you got yourself out of it with no trouble." Sabine smiled.

Sabine stared at Hans "You've grown" she said

Hans stopped and looked at Sabine and right back at him "The years of fighting and helping our people survive can change a person and make him want to understand more about everything" Hans said

"I know what you mean these past years haven't exactly been easy you know" She said

" We both changed, I see that you haven't stopped being your creative self, and I see you now use symbol the Pheonix" Hans said

"Yeah I like it it shows hope and strength, how did you become a commander anyways ruling a clan?." Sabine asked

Hans looked away "When we both were in the academy I started fearing that the Empire was not what it seamed that it was made to destroy not to protect to put fear into the people they oppress. I decided to leave, but you beat me to it." Sabine smiled a little

"After that the Imperial officers started making sure that no one else would defect. They suspected me, luckily before they fully knew that I was planning on deflecting I escaped. After that my Mother and Father were killed by a rogue Imperial Mandalorian. My families clan hates the empire and they trusted me being their commander."

Sabines expression changed from smiling to sadness. "I am sorry about your parents" Hans looked at her and said "Thank you, but I learned that with out their deaths I wouldn't of gotten this far, and their deaths will not go in vain."

Sabine hugged Hans which was unexpected for him. "Sabine I wish I got to tell you this, but then you left..." He said

"What was it?" She asked. Hans stared at her beautiful brown eyes and said "I love you ever since we were little, and I know you felt it too" Sabine smiled a little and got closer to Hans "I love you too" she said with that she kissed him. It was a good kiss well for a first time. What they both didn't know is that Ezra was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

After the kiss Hans sensed something he didn't know how but he just felt someone was watching them he turned around and saw a figure disappeared. Sabine looked at him and asked "What's wrong?" Hans looked at Sabine and said "nothing I just thought I saw something" Sabine and Hans walked to the Ghost and entered.

"Sabine what are we doing here?" Hans asked

Sabine just smiled and responded "I want to show you something"

Hans knew two possibilities of what that could of meant but without a thought Sabine grabbed Hans hand and took him. They entered a hall way with two doors per side. Sabine opened one door and entered Hans then entered as well. When he entered he saw a small room It was a room filled with paintings and full of color there were only two beds which were bunks. Hans looked at Sabine "I take it this is your room" Hans said.

Sabine looked at Hans and responded "Yeah, but this is not what I wanted to show you" Hans raised his right eyebrow and started looking at what Sabine was grabbing.

Sabine opened one of a small compartment and took out what appeared to be a light saber. However he recognized it, that was not any ordinary light saber what she was holding was the Dark Saber. Hans took a step back "How did you obtain it?" He asked.

Sabine started to explain everything to Hans from how she got the light saber and other stories of her past. Hans of course paid close attention and then said "You weren't kidding about not having an easy year." Sabine only nodded.

Hans sat down and Sabine sat next to him. All he could do is think and learn. Hans then slowly put his right arm around Sabines waist. Sabine laid her head on Hans's shoulder, he liked it. They stayed like that for what felt like five or ten minutes. That's of course until Sabine moved her head to look and Hans and he right back at her. Their eyes now locked to each other. Hans got close to Sabine to kiss her and so did Sabine their lips touched. Their tongues fought each other trying to see which would be in control for that Sabine won. Hans felt a presence he broke the kiss and looked at the door. Sabine confused stared at him and asked "What is it?" Hans put his index finger to his lips symbolizing to Sabine to stay quiet. Hans got to the door and reached for his right blaster pistol. The door opened and it was the droid. It ran inside, Hans was relieved, the droid started talking to Sabine which she understood.

Sabine looked at Hans and said "They want us to go to the Command Bridge"

Hans nodded and began to smile. He looked to Sabine and said "This is not over, just saying"

Sabine smiled and said "Yeah I know we will finish this when we get back"

Then together they got up and left the Room and headed towards that command room.

Together they arrived to the Command bridge the six of his fellow Mandalorians had their helmets off and looked at him. One of them had a grin on his face while stairing and him and Sabine. There was Commander Sato, Kanan, Hera, Garazeb, and of course Ezra. Ezra was looking at them with a serious face, it made him uncomfortable but not afraid.

Commander Sato looked at him with a smile and said "Ah Commander Sulten nice for you to join us."

Hans chuckled and responded "Well you called me to come now is the Mission a go?"

Commander Sato nodded "Quite" he said.

Hans then looked at his Squad and ordered "Alright lets get this going, Strills with me."

All the Mandalorians followed him to the dock. While they were walking one of his Lieutenants walked up next to him and said "Sir, I see you got to catch up with Sabine again."

Hans smirked at that remark and responded "Yes, I did, It was a nice to see her again"

"Have any plans after the Mission, sir?" Asked the Lieutenant

"No I do not have the time to think about that the mission has to come first, also we have to succeed on the Mission first, am I understood?" Hans said

"Yes, sir" they all responded

"Alright" Hans said

They reached to the entrance to the dock, the doors opened and they all walked through. His troops got onboard and so did he. He got onto the pilots seat, he clicked ignited the ship and took off from the Dock.


	4. Chapter 4

During the flight back to Mandalore Commander Sulten and his men started to revise the plan to make sure everyone got it. Some parts were flawed but it would had to do. Commander Sulten got up and reached for the back of his belt he grabbed an object that he knew so dear and his men feared. He presented it to his men. It was a second Darksaber, this one was similar to the one that Clan Vizla used to own but the grip was shorter and the length of the blade longer.

"Just in case we meet an unwanted guest in our plan" He said

All his men nodded. They knew who he was talking about, they new the person who killed many of them in the past. He placed the Saber back to where it was. Moments after, they got out of Hyperspace and there it was Mandalore.

Commander Sulten looked at his men and said "Alright get your gear ready we are moving out"

Commander Sulten checked his Lieutenants Jet pack to make sure it was ok.

"Your good Ekkad" He said

Then he turned around and Ekkad began to check his. After thirty seconds Ekkad gave him a pat on the shoulder signaling that he was good as well. Commander Sulten checked his three weapons his short rifle and both his Mandalorian blasters. They were clean just like he wanted them to be. He then got back on the Pilots seat and began to head towards the Imperial Factory. After a few minutes of flying and avoiding Imperial Patrols they found a good spot to land. The second he landed all his men ran outside an headed towards the factory. There were eight other Mandalorians with them who came from the camp and moved with them. The plan was simple make a distraction to attract the Imperial Stormtroopers, ghost squadron would then activate bombs inside the factory and bingo bango the factory would be destroyed

Commander Sulten raised his right arm with his palm showing and thrusted forward signaling to his men to move out. All the men nodded and began to move forward toward the Imperial Factory. Commander Sulten touched his helmet commander and said "Alright the Factory is half a click from here. Keep your eyes open and you weapons ready"

With that said Commander Sulten raised his rifle. After they traveled half a click they reached the factory from there he and three of his men found cover behind a large boulder. He peaked over and used his helmets binoculars. What he saw were about twenty troopers and two AT-TE walkers. He looked to his right and zoomed in at what appeared to be the shape of a human. He then realized it was Sabine who was also looking right at him. She gave him a salute and he saluted back. He then crouched down and looked to his men.

"Alright we have to take those walkers down and distract the troopers" He said

All his men nodded. He raised his his hand and signaled three, two, one, finally he showed a fist. Suddenly two rockets flew toward the Walkers and hit them right in the heads. There was a massive explosion, then all his men started to open fire on the storm troopers. There was confusion between the storm troopers not knowing what just happen. Then they ran for cover and began firing back. Commander Sulten looked at the distance and saw Ghost crew moving in well it was Sabine,Ezra,Garazeb, and the droid.

"Keep then distracted kill all of them if need be" He ordered a few cheered for that statement.

Suddenly five flying objects came right at them. Commander Sulten then Dalí ex they were Imperial Mandalorians. They began firing at them, however one of the Imperial Mandalorians threw a grenade at them. The grenade detonated and killed two of his men. The leader stared at him and flew straight at him. Commander Sulten ignited his jet pack and flew towards the leader, they both went head on and fought. They both fell to the ground. Sulten hit hard on the ground but still had the energy to get up. The Imperial Landalorian leader got up and yelled "Traitor!"

Sulten Stared at him and said "You are the one who let the Imperials in and take control of Mandalore, you fight for tyranny but I fight for free Mandalore"

The leader got angry at that remark and raised his weapon and fired. Luckily Sulten raised his left arm shield to block the shots. Then took out his darksaber and activated it. The leader was frightened by it he took a step back.

"Where did you get it" he asked

Commander Sulten simply responded "I made it" with that he rushed in and cut his head off.

He deactivated the saber and looked at the battlefield all the Imperial Mandalorians were killed and so were most of the stormtroopers. What he didn't know was that ghost crew finished placing the bombs and watched the fight, but where was Ezra? He did see Sabine waving at him with both her arms. She was yelling something that he couldn't make out. He felt a dark presence a danger behind him. His senses took over, he ignited his dark saber and turned and held it diagonally. He saw ezra with his green light saber to the point of stoking him down. He blocked his attack "What are you doing?!" Demanded Sulten

Ezra with eyes filled with red and fire stared at him. "You will never take her from me!" Yelled Ezra. With that Ezra swung right, up, down, left, and lunged. Sulten have practiced before and was quiet good but he didn't know how he knew all of Ezra's attacks would be. Suddenly the factory started to explode and pieces started to fly every where. While fighting Ezra his men surrounded them, their weapons were at the ready. "Do not kill him, stun him!" He yelled m.

He didn't know if they all heard him, but he trusted them. Sabine then started speaking "Ezra what are you doing this isn't you" Ezra looked at her and used the force to push her towards the factory. Sulten sensed something wrong he stopped fighting Ezra and yelled "Stun him" which all his men then began to fire at him. Ezra blocked many of the shots but by the sheer number of them they took him down.

Then Sulten looked at the uncurious Sabine and began to run towards her. Suddenly a huge metal support tower went down toward Sabine.

Sulten yelled "no!" and raised his hands at the tower. He closed his eyes and he didn't hear the tower crash down. He opened his eyes and saw it floating, he realized that it was him. With all his strength he threw the tower to the other direction and ran towards Sabine. He didn't have time to focus on anything else just Sabine. He looked at his men who were all in disbelief.

He shook his head and said "Handcuff Ezra and take him to the ship" he then carried Sabine and took her with his men back to his ship .


	5. Chapter 5

"Ghost crew to Commander Sulten do you copy" said Hera through the comms.

Commander Sulten touched his comms headset while carrying Sabine with with his shoulder. "This is commander Sulten over" he said

"What happend down there?" She asked

"Ezra turned on us he, he wasn't himself, Sabine is unconscious. I managed to detain Ezra and I am taking Sabine back to my ship. We will meet up with the fleet" He responded.

"Oh alright" she said.

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived. Commander Sulten looked at his other men and said "Report back to base and ready everything also begin to spread the news about what happen." They nodded and went moving to the distance.

"Take the pilots seat" he told Ekkad's. He then placed Sabine gently on the ground and took off his helmet and began to rub his chin thinking. "Also make sure Ezra is secured, I do not want him to cause anymore trouble".

"Sir we knew that you had abilities but we never thought you could do that" said Ekkad. "I know ekkad i am supposed as you are, however emotions have an impact on force users. The thought of me losing Sabine gave me the strength and I believe it's what gave Ezra the anger."

"What are you saying sir?" Asked Ekkad

"I am saying that Ezra took a few steps further to becoming a possible enemy in the Dark side" he responded

He then he took Sabines helmet off and rested his right hand on her forehead. Her forehead wasn't cold which is a good thing. The medical doctor did inject he with a linguist that is supposed to u and all he needed to do is wait. The ship lifted up and left Mandalore.

He sat on the floor next to Sabine his mind worried for her.

He'd began to think -what if she doesn't regain consciousness, god he knew he could of done more to prevent this. But what can he have done how would he have known that Ezra would of turned on them. It wasn't Ezra it was something else something evil he knew from the Jedi Archives that the Jedi could of have influence from the dark powers like the Sith. He knew of his own sensitive for the force and so did his men. He did not know he could of done all that.

Sabines eyes started to open. He'd stare at her, he'd smile a bit not to much though. Sabine looked at him.

"What happen" she asked

Sulten looked at her and said "Ezra, he attacked me and used the force to push you. You were knocked unconscious."

He hid the fact that he too used the force.

Sabine got up and looked around then stars at him.

"Where's Ezra, is he alright?" she asked

"He's fine, we stunned him and detained him, we are going to put him in a cell on the fleet." He said

"You can't" she claimed

Sulten held her hand and said "He almost killed me, my men, and you"

"Me, how did I almost die" she asked

"A huge piece of the structure almost fell on you" he said

"How did it not kill me?" She asked

Sulten looked away for a moment. Sabine placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her.

"Hans, how did it not crush me?" She asked

Sulten simply replied "I stopped it"

Sabine kept looking at him, she looked like she understood what he said. "I used the force to stop the structure from crushing you. My feelings for you stopped it." He said.

Sabine Smiled a little but also looked a little shocked.

"Are you a Jedi then?" She asked.

Sulten smiled and replied "In a way yes"

Suddenly they arrived from Hyperspace. The female Mandalorian looked at him and said Commander we reached the Rebel Fleet.

Sulten nodded and looked at Sabine "Can you walk?" he asked

She simply nodded. Sulten got up and gave a hand to Sabine so she could get up. The ship began its landing on the Carrier.


End file.
